Till Death do us Part
by FireFox-sama
Summary: More strange murders. On top of that Shaunie's friend, Henry, went missing. His door was locked and when it opened it revealed a brutal murder. Finding the truth behind it lures Shaunie into the horrific Walter Sullivan case from 10 years ago.


Idea got from Work Experience

'Till Death Do Us Part  
><span>Disappearance and murder  
>All for a special cause<span>

Chapter 1  
><span>"Mummy!" the little girl called out and ran to her mother "Mummy! Mummy! This nice lady helped me find you again!" she jumped up and down.  
>"Thank you very much" the woman in her mid-thirties smiled.<br>"Oh no problem!" The 'nice lady' replied "I don't like seeing children sad"  
>"Mummy! The train has arrived" the little girl pulled at her mother's sleeve.<br>"Thank you again…?"  
>"Shaunie"<br>"Thank you Shaunie" she looked at her young daughter "Come on then" she guided her to the platform.  
>Shaunie looked down at the blonde child with pleasant blue eyes "Come on Olivia… we need to get home. Cleo's waiting for us"<br>"Ok!" Olivia bounced.  
>The subway was busy and many people flocked from different platforms and up and down the escalators. Shaunie and Olivia made their way to the platform with the train that led to South Ashfield, where they lived.<br>Olivia was a cute little girl with long blonde hair and nice blue eyes. Her fringe parted in the centre and curled to form a heart in the middle of her forehead. She wore a green T-shirt with puffy sleeves with a red skirt and light blue sandals. On her left wrist she wore a black beaded bracelet.  
>The platform was busy and many people were agitated. The train was late.<br>Shaunie held onto Olivia's hand. Her hair and eyes were dark brown and her hair was shoulder length. Her fringe parted over her left eye. She wore a purple corset with a black vine pattern on it, white jeans, light brown western boots and an off white cardigan.  
>The speeding train sped past and slowly stopped. The doors opened up and the masses of people flooded into the train. They all spread out and found their seats and sat down. Shaunie and the little Olivia entered the train behind an old man with a briefcase. The doors closed and the train slowly started to move. It quickly sped up and the lights of the tunnel whizzed past.<br>Slowly Shaunie and Olivia walked through the tube train trying to find a seat. The train hit a bump in the rails and the train shook violently.  
>"WAH!" Shaunie cried out as she fell over. She fell into someone sat down in one of the seats. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she said quickly as she looked up. She stopped.<br>He had floppy brown hair that parted over his left eye and his eyes were a nice green colour. He wore a light grey long sleeved, button up shirt and a white shirt under it. He had jeans and black shoes.  
>"Oh… I-I'm sorry" this time Shaunie stuttered slightly.<br>"No it's ok" He replied with a quiet and monotonous voice "Are you looking for somewhere to sit?"  
>"Uh… Yeah" she said as she stood up and held Olivia's hand again.<br>"Here" He moved a bag on the seat next to him onto the floor "You won't have much luck up there"  
>"Thank you very much" Shaunie took the seat next to him and pulled Olivia up onto her lap.<br>The silence on the tube was awkward. Shaunie hated that silence, it always reminded her of a case that was going horribly wrong.  
>Olivia had taken an interest in the man next to them and stared at him intently. Her eyes were wide and she bit down on fingerprint of her thumb. He'd noticed and Shaunie sensed that he felt awkward with the child staring at him for no reason.<br>"Olivia! Stop it!" she hissed.  
>Olivia looked at Shaunie confused. "I'm sorry…" she said sadly.<br>"I'm sorry…" Shaunie said again to the man "If Olivia catches and interest in something she stares at it"  
>He just nodded slightly. Shaunie felt that he was completely disinterested in talking so she looked away.<br>The train pulled to a stop and most of the people in the train stood up and left. The awkwardness of the train eased slightly and Olivia sat in the now empty seat on the other side of Shaunie. She looked again at the man next to her and felt the need to start a conversation.  
>"Are you going to South Ashfield then?" she asked hesitantly.<br>"Yes… I live in South Ashfield Heights apartments"  
>"Nearby then" She smiled "I live near there" she thought of something "Sorry, I think it's strange for you to know my daughter's name but not my own. I'm Shaunie Barstow, a lawyer."<br>"Henry Townshend…" He replied in a quiet voice.  
>"Nice"<br>For the rest of the train journey the two had short brief conversations. When the train pulled to a stop the three stood up and left.  
>"How long ago did you move in again?" Shaunie asked as they got onto the escalator.<br>"About two years ago. The time has gone quite fast"  
>"I thought it would" the escalator was slow and the sound of conversation echoed through the tunnel "As you probably noticed I'm English"<br>"I thought so. I didn't want to say anything"  
>"You don't say a lot do you?"<br>"I prefer to avoid conversation"  
>"Hmmm? I was like that when I was a kid. Then I met Cleo… Oh god…" She frantically looked at her watch "Oh man! She's going to be so mad!"<br>"Friend?"  
>"Yeah… I was going down to the station with her to talk to some guy they pulled in. They think they found the guy who copied that crime from 10 yea-" she slammed her hands to her mouth "Oh my god! Pretend I didn't say anything! I'm not supposed to say anything about that!"<br>"That's ok… I had no idea what you said anyway"  
>"Oh good!"<br>"Mummy! Are we seeing Auntie Heather?"  
>"Yes… We are seeing Cheryl"<br>"Cleo?"  
>"Yeah. What about you? Any close friends?"<br>"No"  
>"Oh yeah… You don't talk much"<br>They reached the top and went around and up the stairs to the turnstile. They went through and went towards the exit. They went to the exit and up the stairs. When they got to the top the apartments came into sight. They looked up at them.  
>"Well I guess this is goodbye" Shaunie said to Henry.<br>"I guess so"  
>"Good bye then" Shaunie waved as she started to leave "Nice to meet you and I hope to see you around"<br>Henry just nodded slightly and headed into the apartment building.

Mystery/Horror/Drama


End file.
